


Balls Balls Balls Balls Balls

by Rhonda



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ball Pit, Canon Compliant, Extended Dream Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda/pseuds/Rhonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot in a ball pit. She never wants to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls Balls Balls Balls Balls

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is a personal apology for not posting a chapter of Taking Down the Wildebeest this week.

Peridot loved the ball pit. She loved the feeling of so many fluid spheres rolling around her fleshy green body. The colors stimulated her brain and brought her back to a time of innocence. She missed the ball pits of her Kindergarden. She remembered how hard things were back then, over two hundred years ago. They barely had enough cake to eat every day, and their water park was closed two hours a week for cleaning. But the ball pit was always there. A place she could go to get away from the trials and tribulations of Peridot training. The ball pits of her youth were unrivaled, although this one on the ship was really nice. Barely used, automated cleaner and ball replicator, plus the balls tasted like soap.

“You know when I was a Gemling we didn’t have ball pits,” said Jasper as she floated across the rainbow sea towards her.

“Maybe you didn’t, but I did. I guess that just shows how far we’ve come,” called Lapis who was drifting in from Peridot’s other side.

Best friends. Yay. While she loved ball pits in her solitude, they were only improved in quality with the advent of awesome pals to chill with.

“Hey, Lapis. Hey, Jasper,” said Peridot in her squeaky voice.

“Oh my Diamond it’s Peridot!” they both shouted in unison at the sight of her, swimming over to their best bud.

“Oh Peridot, I totally don’t resent you for being the personification of the the rapid changing society that I feel alienated from,” said Lapis as they shared a cool complicated handshake that Peridot’s nimble fingers pulled off with perfect accuracy.

“Really?”

“Like, totally!” Lapis splashed her with a small wave of cascading balls. They shared a brief ball fight that was super fun, and had no ulterior motives whatsoever. Until Lapis started to drift away in the ball current.

“Peridot,” came the thick deep voice of her Escort, “Our relationship isn’t just professional, and I have feelings for you that I’ll act on so that you don’t have to be forward at all.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course baby.” Jasper wrapped Peridot up in her thick arms and kissed her solidly and passionately on the mouth. Peridot melted at that. Like, literally melted and slid down with through Jasper’s arms and the cracks in the balls.

She accumulated in a puddle in Yellow Diamond’s office. Yellow Diamond herself was staring out the big window that overlooked homeworld. Yet she turned to face Peridot, a big toothy grin falling over her face.

“Peridot, you did so good with the Fusion Experiments I’ve got a wonderful reward for you.”

“Aww gee, what is it your majesty?”

“Peridot. You’re a ball!”

“Yaaay!” Peridot called as her body reformed into a single small green sphere. It was so warm and cozy being a ball. Certainly not anything like careening through a thick atmosphere to the surface of a hostile planet. Jasper was there too.

“Jasper what are you doing here in my ball?”

“Hey it’s your fantasy.” At that, they shared another long and intimate kiss that felt exactly like what Peridot had imagined kissing felt like.

 

Impact. Peridot was thrust violently out of the escape pod and back to the cold hard reality of Earth. She tried to sit up violently coughing out globules of Viscous Gel. The crap was a wonderful impact absorption material, but in its present state was a class A hallucinogenic. What an awful nightmare. For a moment, she had almost felt happy.

 

 


End file.
